SurFer bOi
by Artemis MH Cullen
Summary: Bella is a 1/4 albino surfer from Hawaii. Edward is a skater in Forks. What happens when Bella is froced to go and live with the Cullens? And when somethin comes up, will she stay with her new bffs or will she go back home?
1. Throwing a Hissy Fit

Bella is a ¼ albino surfer from Hawaii. Edward is a skater in Forks. What will happen when Bella is forced to go Forks? When she have to tone it down or will she hit it with a blast? And what will happen when she misses her home? Will she leave her new friends or will she stay?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bella POV

"Hey grandpa! We on for surfing later?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells. The waves will be very big today." said Gramps.

"Bella. I need to talk to you." said Charlie.

"Yes dad!" I hollered. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

I ran to the "study". It was basically a room with a desk and a computer and nothing more.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you about something." said Charlie.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Charlie was always to stiff, so formal.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. At this rate, I won't be able go surfing.

"You are moving to Forks, Washington." said Charlie. He said much, much more about how good it would be for me and nonsense like that, but I didn't hear.

"NO! I will not go to some itty bitty town that's named after a eating utensil. No, no, NO!" I screamed.

"ISABELLA! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from you! Now, go to your room and pack your suitcases. You are going to Forks, whether you like it or not." scolded Charlie.

I pouted. I knew when Charlie used my full name, I was in deep, deep trouble.

I went up to my room. I looked at my room and then decided to look up Forks on my laptop.

"MOM!" I screamed.

I could hear her panting up the stairs. I was going to get a new brother or sister soon, so she was finding it hard to get around.

"Mom! I have to clothes at all that are suitable for Forks weather! I need a totally new wardrobe." I said.

It's not that I like shopping, but when it's the matter of cold weather, I have to go shopping.

"Honey, I forgot. Your father brought some new clothes for you." she panted.

"Oh, great. Well, thank you for telling me mother." I said.

She walked to her room, presumably to go to sleep.

I looked through the new clothes. They were pretty good, for Charlie. He even brought me fur boots, which must have been really expensive. Then, there was a sapphire blue knit sweater in the latest design which I knew to be at least 75 dollars.

I packed everything in my suitcase. Then, I looked at my clothing that I could wear year-round. I took some of the warmer clothes and one or two cotton shirts. Then, I took my winter surf suits and put them carefully in my carry-on. They were my most valuable possessions. Then, I took all my awards and put them in the carry-on. Then, I put my VAIO Sony laptop and cameras in their cases.

I walked downstairs.

"Father, I'm packed and ready to go. When am I going?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." was his answer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**BPOV**

I crossed my arms. _This is so overrated._ Why should I have to go somewhere I don't want to. It doesn't make a lick of sense.

The hostess said we would land in five minutes.

I straightened my seat backs and blah, blah, blah, blah.

I can't believe that Charles (my father) is making me live with the Cullen family for the rest of high school. UGGGGGG! He is so crazy. I won't be able to surf, unless I want to drive ten hours to the Artic Ocean. Crazy.

I walked out of the plane with my carry-on. Blue, of course. I collected my luggage and I went to the main entrance. I looked around for the Mr. Cullen. I took out the picture Charlie gave me and compared it with all of the people in the airport. Which wasn't a lot. There was this old dude with a beard 5 feet long. Then, there was a hot blond supermodel.

There! I walked up to a older gentleman.

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. And you are?" he said.

"Bella Swan, sir." I said.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't recognize you. You were just a baby when I saw you last. And there is no need to call me Mr. Cullen. Call me Carlisle." he said.

"It's okay sir. I had a photograph and I guess you don't, so don't mind me." I said.

"You are so polite Bella. So, where is your luggage?" he asked

"Right here sir." I said.

"Only this much?" he said.

"Yes. Is that a problem sir?" I asked.

"No, it's just my daughters pack at least six suitcases when they are going somewhere for a week. You packed this much when you are going to be here for two years." he said.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't have a lot of clothes suitable for Forks, so I imagine when I leave I'll have six suitcases." I said.

"Oh, pleasant." he said.

"So, where is your car?" I asked.

"Oh, all of our cars are too small for all of us, so you will have to go with Edward, my youngest son." he said.

"Oh, why can't I go with one of your daughters? I'm sure that will be the perfect time to bond." I said.

"Sorry, their cars are all too small. Edward!" he called.

The most gorgeous guy I ever saw came round the corner. He had bronze hair and green eyes. All of his clothes were those of a skater's.

"Hey Belle." he said offhand.

"My name's Bella." I said.

"My bad." he said, but he didn't sound too sorry.

I rolled my eyes this time.

"Here are my bags." I said, forcing them on him.

He lugged them to a silver Volvo. Figures he would have an awesome car. The family must be filthy rich.

"So, Belle-"

"Bella."

"Whatever. So I was saying, date this Friday?" he asked.

"Gross! Edward Cullen, or Edweirdo, I will never ever go on a date with you. I would rather eat pig snot." I said.

"Is there such a thing?" he asked.

"Yes, Edweirdo." I said. I didn't ignore his flinch either.

The rest of the ride was passed in gas. Literally. The whole car reeked of gasoline.

When, I saw their house, or should I saw mansion? I was shocked. It was pure white. The south wall was completely made of windows. The front door was a blood red color.

"So, where is my room?" I asked once we were in the house.

"You have the guest room. My sister Alice designed it, especially for you." he said.

I shuddered. I could imagine what a girl with the name Alice would make my room look like. Pink with purple unicorns and Barbies. UGGG. Why don't they kill me right now?

Edward led me to a room. He dumped my bags in there and left. I walked in slowly.

The room was fucking awesome! The walls were a deep, rich blue and the floor reminded me of sand on Honululu's biggest beach.

I put everything away in an armoire in the corner of the room. There was a huge walk-in closet that I used for storage of my laptop, cameras, surf suits, and suitcases.

A black haired pixie flounced into my room.

"Did you like your room?" she trilled.

"Yes, it's pretty awesome. You must be Alice, correct?" I said.

"Yes. I am. You've already met my brother Edward, but please don't judge me. He's a pig, but after a while, he grows on you. You guys will be the best of friends by the beginning of school." she predicted.

"I bet you five hundred bucks that doesn't happen." I said.

"Don't bet against me. You'll lose your money. How about this: If it does come true, you have to go shopping with me and let me pick your clothes and pay for them. Deal?" she asked.

I thought about that. I would need some new clothes and they are free and it would save five hundred dollars I'm saving for a car.

"Sure Alice. You're on." I said.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." said a voice from the doorway.

I saw a blond haired, blue eyed handsome guy in the doorway.

"Jasper! Don't discourage her. I want to go shopping with her. Just look at her!" said Alice to Jasper I presume.

"What's wrong with my outfit Alice?" I said offended.

"It's too bulky. I admit it is very cold here in Forks, but that doesn't mean you have to wear clothes that aren't a bit teasing." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, wait, Jasper get out! Bella will talk to you later." Alice said. She shooed Jasper out of the room.

"I mean, you need to tease the boys. Make them chase after you and then break their puny hearts, cause there is nobody in your league at school except for Emmett, Jasper, and Edward if you get dressed right. Emmett and Jasper are taken and Edward goes for people below his league." explained Alice.

"Okay, but this is my favorite shirt. You can't get rid of it." I said.

"Honey, who said anything about getting rid of it? I'm just going to borrow your clothes and alter them, that's all." she said.

I am really going to regret befriending the demon pixie, aren't I.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**BPOV**

I finished looking over all my 'altered clothes'. Truth be told, I think Alice just switched my clothes with ones that look just like mine, but more 'teasing'. Bluaaaaaahhhhhh.

"So, I heard you agreed to go shopping with Alice." said Edward from the doorway.

I didn't bother to turn around.

"It was part of the bet. If she wins, she gets to take me shopping." I said.

"And if you win?" he asked.

"No shopping, but five hundred dollars for my car and college fund." I said.

"Why do you worry about that? You'll get a car for your birthday, for sure." he said.

"My dad won't be able to afford a car. With my mom's medical fees, they'll barely be able to afford the new baby. They sent me here with their emergency money and that was only barely enough. I will have to get through college by myself, though I'm hoping to get a scholarship and help my parents with the money I get from different odd jobs." I said.

"You'll still get an car." he promised.

"Whatever Edward. So what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to say, that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you like that. It was very rude of me, and I won't do that again unless you give me a reason to. Friends?" he asked

I thought about that. He was being so sincere and nice that it would be good to be friends with him. But then it would mean that I would lose five hundred bucks. Choices, Choices.

"Okay Edward. We can be friends." I said.

"Yes!" yelled Alice.

"Alice!!!!!" we both screamed.

"Oops." she said. She walked into the room.

"Bella, we are going shopping today. Since I have some emotions, you still get the five hundred dollars." she said.

"No Alice, I can't take your money. I'm not that needy." I protested.

Edward slinked out of the room when we were busy.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That is my monthly allowance for doing absolute nothing. Don't worry." she said.

I protested, but she insisted and well, after a while, I couldn't say no.

"Bella where the blue sweater with the purple miniskirt." she said.

I put the said outfit on. Then, I put some blue Converse on and my lucky dolphin necklace that Gramps gave me.

"Alice, I'm ready!" I said.

She came back into my room. She surveyed my outfit and tsk-tsked.

"Bella, what will we do about your hair? I know, curls in a side ponytail. Perfect!" she said.

"Not perfect. I will not let you near my hair with a curling iron." I said.

"Oh Bella, it won't take long. Just five minutes." she said.

I sighed and let her do as she pleases. She curled my hair and put it in a side ponytail. She put some lip gloss and eye shadow on me. Then, she let me see.

"Wow Alice. I look awesome." I said.

"Thank you Bella. Now you don't have to go to a beauty parlor, you just come to Alice and she'll give you a complimentary makeover as well as the promised five hundred dollars." she advertised.

We went to the garage. There were at least ten cars, if not more, in there. Alice pressed a button on her remote and a yellow 911 Porsche blinked its eyes.

"Wow Alice. That's you car?" I asked.

"Yes, why? You've never seen a car like this?" she asked.

"Only when issues of _Car and Driver _come to the island." I said.

We walked into the car. Alice drove to the mall.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alice dragged me toward a dress shop.

"Alice, no! I don't wear dresses!" I said.

"You'll need one for the junior prom." she said.

"I won't go. I need to earn money, not go to some fancy, mhancy dance." I said.

"Please Bella! For something else, maybe?" she begged.

I sighed and she took that as a sign of my defeat. She carried me in. She browsed the dresses. She tossed me a deep blue dress. I went into the fitting room and tried it on. I looked in the mirror.

The neckline was like {, but you know sideways. The top part of it ended in a broad v and the skirt was shaped like a bell.

"Bella, come out, I want to see you!" said Alice.

I came out. Alice walked around me, nodding all the way.

"Perfect! Just one more dress. Try this mini dress on." she said.

I tried it on. It was body tight, but it looked great. It was a silver dress.

"Alice, how does it look?" I asked her.

She looked me over and gave me a thumbs up. Then, she dumped some more clothes in my arms.

"Put these on." she commanded.

There was a white with blue trim sundress with a blue bow in the middle. Then, there was a green dress with a silk black and white pinstriped piece of fabric on the chest. There was a yellow sundress with white sunflowers. Next in line was a red slinky dress.

"Alice, these all will look good on me. No get me some pants and shirts." I said.

She came into the dressing room, gathered up all the dresses and went to the counter and checked out. She wouldn't let me see the total, and that was probably a good idea. I would have probably have a heart attack.

She dragged me towards another shop. I looked around and smiled. Now this is my sort of thing.

"Alice, I'm going to chose here. You'll like them for sure." I said.

I looked around. I spotted a button down, elbow sleeved collared sapphire blue shirt. I gave it to Alice and she nodded her approval. Then, I got a blue shirt with a blue and white checkered fabric on the bottom and the cuffs. It was short sleeved. Then, there was a ruffle-y thing down the chest that was also checkered. It was paired with some white jeans. Then, there was a black and pink long shirt with some black legging. The shirt had black around the edges. Then, there were some vertical pleats in the middle. The bottom was light pink with silver vertically diagonal lines. Then, I got some Sevens.

"That's all I like Alice. Now, can we go?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. You just need to chose a jacket to go with these." she said.

"I have some from Charles. I don't need anything else." I said.

"But, they won't look good." she said.

"Trust me. I'll make 'em look good." I said.

"Okay, but if they don't look good, I get to buy you some, no matter the price. Got it?" she said.

"Yes mistress." I said, on purpose. Several people in the immediate are looked at us.

"Bella! Don't say that." she said.

"Sorry. Alice honey." I said.

She shook her head at me. Then, we went back home.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally. The first day of school. I can finally strut my stuff and show Alice that I, I can be 'teasing'.

I looked over my clothes. I decided to put a light green tank top under my elbow sleeved shirt. I put my Sevens on and then my Converse. Then, I put on a light blue waist-length coat on, to hide some of it.

Alice came in and looked me over. She shook her head, but let me be which was good, because I want to surprise her at school.

I got my backpack and put my gym uniform and self-made lunch in their. Then, I put an umbrella in there just in case.

"Alice, can you do my hair?" I asked.

She jumped for joy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I've been waiting for you to ask me." she said.

She quickly did my hair. She curled it and put it back with a clip. Then, she put some mascara on and some bronzer to make it look like I came from Hawaii.

"There. You are ready!" she said.

I surveyed myself and declared myself suitable, not too racy.

I went to Edward's room and waited outside. He took so long that I barged

"Hi Edward. You need to get ready. School in thirty minutes. Breakfast in five." I said.

I went downstairs and made some pancakes quickly. I made mine with chocolate chips and Edward's with blueberries. I put out some OJ and coffee out and sat down. I looked at my watch.

"Three, two, one." I counted down.

Edward came around the corner.

"Hey Bells. I was on time, again." he said.

"Yes you were. Here's your pancakes with blueberries and your coffee. Black, just the way you like it." I said.

"Thank you Bells. I'll need the energy tonight." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Silly boy.

"Bella, you are wearing that to school?" he asked.

"Yes, problem?" I asked.

"No, I just thought Alice would convince you to wear something else." he said.

"She didn't." I said.

We finished our breakfast at the same time and then got up to go to the car.

"Hey Bells, you know how to drive, right?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"On the first day of school, I always skateboard, no matter what. But, today, I thought I could go with you, but I can't, sorry." he said.

"It's okay Edward. You go, it's a tradition." I said.

"Thanks Belle. I won't forget this." he said.

"The name's Bella." I said.

We both laughed. He handed me the keys to the Volvo. He left and I began walking towards the Volvo. Then I stopped. What if I came in a different car? I'll ask Alice.

"Alice! Can I go to school in a different car?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Which one do you want to go in?" she said.

I looked around at all of the different cars. Then, I spotted my dream car.

"That one." I pointed to a rusty old jeep.

"That one? Rose was actually thinking of boosting that car's systems and redecorating it, but if you want to go in that one, it's fine with me. Here are the keys." she said.

I grabbed the keys from her and rushed to the car. I started it. It took a few tries, but it finally started.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I walked towards the main office. I looked around and saw the receptionist.

"Hello, Mrs. Cope. I'm Isabella, the exchange student." I said.

"Oh, hello Isabella. Here's your schedule. I understand you are living with the Cullens, am I correct? Well, no matter, you are paired with Edward Cullen. He has every single class with you." she said.

She handed me a sheet of paper and directed me towards homeroom. I sat down near a window in the back, and saved a seat for Edward. I got out my first aid kit and put it on my desk.

Soon enough, he came and sat down. He opened the box, and put some hydrogen peroxide spray on his knee and then some Neosporin. He didn't put a band aid on it and when I glared at him, he shrugged it off.

"It won't look cool Bells." he said.

"And it won't look good when you have to get your leg amputated." I replied.

He sighed and put a band aid on his knee. Then, he wrapped some gauze around it and stuck it in place with some medical tape. I nodded my approval.

"So what classes do you have?" asked Edward.

"Same ones as you, Edweirdo." I said.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked.

"What, you would rather me call you Ed or Eddie? That's perfectly doable." I said.

"No, no, that's okay." he said quickly.

"Whatever. So, we have English with Ms. Bielskis first, right?" I asked.

"Yes and boy! are we lucky. She's supposed to be the funniest teacher in school." said Edward.

"Really? Well, it's been my experience that the funniest teacher in school is always the strictest." I said.

"Ah, Bella. You ruin all the fun." he whined.

"No one else does, so why are you complaining?" I asked.

"Because nobody else does!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you are missing the point. If I tease you, it's okay because I'm your friend, right? So you shouldn't mind that much. If you let things that get to you become visible to others, they will take advantage of that. Take Emmett for example. He calls you Eddie, because he knows you don't like it." I said.

I heard a snoring sound. I looked at Edward, just to see he was sleeping.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Edward. Give him a lecture and he falls asleep without hearing a word. I decided to get revenge. I reached onto my bag and got out some headphones for my Ipod touch that was a hand-me-down from Alice. This one was 32 GB and her new one was like 100 something GB.

I put the headphones on Edward. Soon, the bell rang.

I walked to English class. Thank Mrs. Cope for the map.

I chose a seat by Rosalie, Edward's adopted sister. She was the hot blond supermodel Iw at the airport. She was from Germany, so she didn't speak English that well and had to be in junior-level English class.

"Hey Rose." I said. I try to keep it as simple as I can.

"Hiya Bella." she said. Her accent wasn't that noticeable anymore, but if you knew her really well, you can hear it.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Okay. I have heard Madam is from Germany, so we can talk together, yes?" she said.

"That's great for you Rosalie! This way, you can learn English faster!" I said excitedly.

"I knowa, yes? Heya, where is Edward?" she asked.

In a whisper, I told her everything that happened. I could speak a few words in German,

But they were cuss words, so I wasn't much help. But, by the end, she had understood and was in fits of laughter.

"He always isa getting in trouble on first day school, yesa?" she said, in between laughs.

"Yes. I can't wait to see his face." I said.

A young-looking, blond lady came in. She walked up to the desk in the front and wrote on the board, MRS. BIELSKIS. Then, she wrote it in another language.

"Hello. As you can see, I am Mrs. Bielskis. As Rosalie Hale can read German, she can tell you that I am from Germany. So ask yourselves, why is a German an English teacher? Well, when my mother was little, her mother told her stories of the Americans who fought the Germans near their house. My mother could not speak English, but since she knew the Americans won, she vowed that I would learn and go to America, so I wouldn't have to suffer. Now this is beginning to sound like History class, yes? Well, too bad. So I am Mrs. Bielskis. Let's start with a 5 page essay about your family history." she said.

We all stared at her. You could hear crickets chirping, never mind a pin drop.

"It was a joke. Get it? We will first start with getting to know each other. Then, for homework, you will have to write about two of you classmates in this English class. They each have to be 5 pages long. They can be about anyone. Your best friend, your ex-boyfriend, anyone." she said.

You could hear us hollering a mile away.

"So, who wants to start?" she asked.

A girl with super curly dirty brown hair started jumping up and down.

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Bielskis.

"I'm Jessica! Everyone loves me! Even the cute guy you have a crush on!" she said.

Mrs. Bielskis looked at her in that oh-no-you-didn't sort of way."Even the cute girl that cute guy has a crush on?" Mrs. Bielskis asked.

Jessica looked confused. It's probably because Mrs. Bielskis said it in Latin.

"What?" asked Jessica.

"Does anyone have the answer to her question?" asked Mrs. Bielskis.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" said Mrs. Bielskis.

"You said 'Even the cute girl that cute guy has a crush on?'" I said.

"Thank you-" Mrs. Bielskis paused.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"So Bella. You know Latin. Surprising, since this school doesn't offer Latin." said Mrs. Bielskis.

"I learned it at my old school." I said.

"So you must be a new student." said Mrs. Bielskis.

"Yes. I'm from Hawaii, aloha." I said.

"Yes, indeed Bella. Aloha-ha-ha." said Mrs. Bielskis. She looked at me for a while, like she was analyzing me.

"Who's next?" asked Mrs. Bielskis.

An obviously bottle blond Chinese jumped up.

"Hey, I'm KK! I don't know Chinese or Latin! And I think Mrs. Bielskis is so lucky that she's naturally blond! Because some people have to pay hundreds of dollars to get their hair dyed!" she said.

"You're wrong, KayKay. I pay to be a natural blond." said Mrs. Bielskis.

We all laughed.

"I love you Mrs. Bielskis. This is my first class with you, but it feels like therapy!" said a brown haired girl.

"And you are?" asked Mrs. Bielskis.

"I'm Amelia! I love horses, and especially mini horses!" she said.

Crickets started chirping.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Lunch**

I went to my locker and spun my combination. I put my books in and grabbed my lunch. I went to the cafeteria.

I waited in line and got a Fanta. Then, I went to sit by Alice.

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice.

"I don't know. I left him sleeping in homeroom." I said.

"Naughty Bells." she said.

"Don't tell me you haven't done that either." I said.

"You're right. Hey, why are you still wearing that jacket?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me Alice." I said.

I took the jacket. Then, I unbuttoned my shirt and tied the ends together.

"So Alice. Whaddya think?" I said.

"Why don't you ask Mr. White behind you?" she said.

I gulped. Mr. White was the principal of the school. I turned around.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"My office. NOW!" he screamed.

I followed him, all the time thinking that I was in deep, deep trouble. Lucky me.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I walked into the office and spotted Edward in the corner. Oh, yea.

"Hi Edward." I said glumly.

"Hey Bells. What are you in trouble in for?" he asked.

"My clothes." I said.

Mr. White walked in.

"So you two know each other. Good, good. Now, I can punish you some more." he said.

Edward and I looked at each other.

"You guys are not allowed to see each other in school or out of school for a week. To make sure you obey this rule, Edward, you have detention every day for five days and Bella, you have to help the librarian on the weekends all day." he said.

We laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" he said.

"Dude, we live together. She's here temporarily for junior and senior year. She's also staying with my family. Dude, it's impossible to make us not see each other for a week. But why would I want to see her ugly face? Now, if you were saying that about Kate Winslet, maybe I would reconsider, but since it's only Bella, keep dreaming, dude." said Edward.

I knew he was lying, but it still hurt a lot.

"Okay, one: Don't call me dude. Two: Your punishment has been changed. Bella, you will have to wear jeans and a sweater for a week. And Edward, detention for a week. And I will personally oversee you." said Mr. White.

Well, this punishment was much better.

"Ah, shit." whispered Edward.

I gave him a look. I didn't want our punishment to be increased. We were getting off easy compared to the other punishment.

"Mr. White I need to go to biology." I said.

"Okay Bella, you can go. Edward you can go, since I know you will become a doctor and you need to go to biology. But after that , you come straight to my office. Got it?" said Mr. White.

"Yes, Mr. White." said Edward.

He offered me his elbow and we went off to see the Wizard.

**Love it? Hate it?**

**So, how did you like my little chapter? Good or not? I don't really care if you don't like it, because I will keep on writing. **

**Artemis MH Cullen,**


	2. Author's Note, I'm ashamed to say

**Hey, it's me Artemis MH Cullen. I am so sorry, but unfortunately, this is not an update. I have family over and I am lucky I could get this out to you. I am going on a class trip for three days this week, and I don't have any school on Friday, so maybe you'll get an update by then. If not, I am extremely sorry and I will make it up to you.**


End file.
